<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quarantine Queens by artificialalexandria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464659">Quarantine Queens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialalexandria/pseuds/artificialalexandria'>artificialalexandria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialalexandria/pseuds/artificialalexandria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nicky Doll &amp; Gigi Goode, Nicky Doll/Gigi Goode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quarantine Queens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nicky and Gigi were the two fashion queens of the season, and they deeply respected each other for it. After the season was finished filming, they grew closer. They visited each other and ended up in a unique situation as they were stuck together as coronavirus shut the world down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure it's okay if I stay here?" Gigi asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course," Nicky smiled. "I wouldn't throw you out during a global pandemic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But where would I sleep?" Gigi was still unsure whether she should stay or try to go home somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sharing a bed wouldn't make you uncomfortable, would it?" Nicky asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gigi shook her head. "I guess not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then stay," Nicky begged. "I don't want you leaving in this crazy mess. You might get the coronavirus."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay," Gigi laughed and smiled. "I'll stay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gigi and Nicky watched movies together as they sat on Nicky’s bed. They never had this much fun on the show, but hanging out outside of the competition gave them a lot more freedom. There was one thing Nicky had on her mind that she had to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you two never gave a straight answer online,” Nicky said. “Are you dating Crystal or not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah,” Gigi shrugged. “She’s happy with her boyfriend and I’m just a single pringle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicky laughed. “Oh, alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready for bed?” Gigi asked, followed by a yawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Nicky nodded. “I think we’ve watched enough sad movies for one night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them lay down in the bed and situated themselves under the blankets. They were facing away from each other. Just as Nicky was about to close her eyes, she felt Gigi shift in the bed and Gigi’s arm snaked around her waist. She wasn’t sure if Gigi was awake or if her sleeping mind was telling her to cuddle with Nicky. Nicky closed her eyes and fell asleep, ignoring the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Gigi said as she woke up the next morning. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Nicky rolled over to face her. “I didn’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess it’s been so long since I’ve slept in the bed with someone else,” Gigi giggled. “I just instinctually cuddled with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t been cuddled in a long time,” Nicky said, smiling. “So I was fine with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gigi sat up in the bed and stretched.  “What do you wanna do today now that we’re stuck together until quarantine is over?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Nicky got out of bed and got dressed. “Not a whole lot we can do in the house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could watch more movies,” Gigi suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Nicky laughed. “But I get to choose what we watch this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal,” Gigi held up her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two queens sat on the couch together watching horror movies. They didn't bother Nicky at all because she watched them all the time, but Gigi was horrified at every murder or jumpscare. It almost made Gigi laugh seeing the usually strong and confident queen quiver in fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another jumpscare happened and Gigi grabbed Nicky's arm. The French queen couldn't help laughing. She wrapped her arms around Gigi to comfort her. Gigi rested her head in the crook of Nicky's neck. Each time she got scared, Gigi buried her face in Nicky's shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad that one is finally over," Gigi took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Had enough for the night?" Nicky asked with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For sure," Gigi nodded. "I'm surprised I haven't had a heart attack by now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're okay," Nicky laughed. "I got you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gigi let out a sigh of relief and rested her head on Nicky’s shoulder. “What do we do now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to do?” Nicky asked. “I’m out of ideas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have one,” Gigi smiled. “I can thank you for saving me from the monsters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” Nicky asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gigi turned her body to face Nicky. She leaned in and kissed Nicky softly. Gigi pulled back and looked at Nicky to see her reaction. Then, Nicky grabbed her face and pulled her into another kiss. Gigi scooted closer to her and wrapped her arms around her. Nicky reached a hand down and pulled Gigi’s legs into her lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure this is okay?” Gigi asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicky nodded and kissed her again. Gigi slipped her hands underneath Nicky’s shirts, running her hands across her stomach. The sensitive skin above the waistline of her pants trembled under Gigi’s gentle touch. Gigi kissed Nicky’s neck, nibbling her neck as she went. Nicky shivered and soft moans escaped from her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gigi,” Nicky’s French accent was thick as her control slipped away. “I don’t think we should have sex. Not not anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand,” Gigi pulled away and smiled. “Quarantine will give us plenty of time for that later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicky laughed. “I suppose it will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really never thought of you this way until this morning,” Gigi admitted shyly. “It was nice to have someone to cuddle with again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It caught me off guard at first,” Nicky nodded. “But I agree, it was very nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why stop now?” Gigi smiled. “We’ll probably be stuck here together for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see any reason to stop,” Nicky said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we won’t,” Gigi nodded and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. “We’ll cuddle from now until quarantine ends.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>